


Rejected scenes from the Uncanny X-Force writers' desk

by rallamajoop



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Uncanny X-Force
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Script Format, resurrection fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request meme fic for a prompt which wanted Cable returning from the dead to join the "Uncanny" incarnation of his old X-Force team, which conveniently already had Deadpool on the roster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejected scenes from the Uncanny X-Force writers' desk

**Author's Note:**

> Also loosely inspired by [Spider-man and Johnny Storm's reunion scene following Johnny's resurrection](http://www.comicbookresources.com/prev_img.php?pid=10808&pg=6). All I could think reading it was, _wow, you'd hardly have to rewrite this to do make it Cable and Deadpool instead..._
> 
> This is how it would go.

Cable: Hi Wade. New costume?  
  
Deadpool: _Nate!?_ *drops the Sai he's holding. into his own foot*  
  
[short scene elapses as Deadpool removes Sai resulting in a fountain of blood, which he stems by putting his other foot over that foot, leaving himself in the 'I really need to pee' pose for a panel or two before he heals enough to move again]  
  
Deadpool: ...could we cut that bit and take this scene from the top?  
  
Cable: [playing along] Sure.  
  
Deadpool: You're a _doll_ , Nate, seriously.  
  
[If necessary, we can cut here to see what the rest of X-Force is up to, coming back to Cable and Deadpool later]  
  
Cable: So. Hi Wade. Is that a new costume?  
  
Deadpool: _Nate!?_  
  
Cable: It's not really your colour.  
  
Deadpool: You died! You're dead!  
  
Cable: Twice, actually.  
  
Deadpool: Swell, once more and they'll be using you to teach the kiddies on _Sesame Street_ how to _count_. And for your information, _all_ the relaunched superteams are wearing white lycra with black highlights this season. Where've _you_ been?  
  
Cable: Dead. Again. Shame. I liked the red.  
  
Deadpool: That's not how _I_ remember it.  
  
Cable: Just because I turned down the chance to _wear_ it that one time doesn't mean I didn't think it worked on you.  
  
Deadpool: *drops gun. through the next few panels, we see it hit the ground, fire, and launch a bullet through his shin. Deadpool does not show any sign of having noticed* _Nate!?_ Not a clone, not a robot, the real deal guaranteed for ninety days or your money back...  
  
Cable: It's me.  
  
Deadpool: _Oh my god_  
  
Cable: No hug?  
  
[the next panel consists of speed lines left where Deadpool has launched himself bodily at Nate and knocked him to the ground, with only Cable's feet visible on the edge of the picture, and a speech bubble from off screen saying " _You're alive!_ "]  
  
Cable [off screen]: Um, you're bleeding on my pants a little there.  
  
Deadpool [off screen]: _Just_ like old times!  
  
Cable [off screen]: er...  
  
Deadpool [off screen]: Hey speaking of old times...  
  
[next panel is largely taken up by an indistinct crunching sound effect]  
  
Cable: *sounds of extreme pain*  
  
Deadpool [still off screen]: _That's_ for ditching me, dying, leaving it to _a # &$^ing retcon_ to invite me to your resurrection crossover event, ditching me _again_ and dying _again_. And if you do turn out to be a robot clone, this is your promise I have _so much more left where that came from._  
  
Deadpool [off screen]: So, you're back, huh? That's gotta mean there's some terrible threat to the world as we know it that only you can fix, right?  
  
Deadpool [off screen]: Nate?  
  
Cable: *quieter indistinct gurgling noises*  
  
[ _Later_ of course Cable will get around to commenting on how Deadpool joined his team while he was away and Deadpool will get to snark about how _someone_ had to keep an eye on Apocalypse while he was taking time out. This will have to wait until Cable has regained his ability to speak in anything other than a falsetto, however.]


End file.
